


Hardly In (Joker /Reader/ Harley)

by LavenderCuppyCake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Thrilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCuppyCake/pseuds/LavenderCuppyCake
Summary: You didn't exactly ask for this; to get on the radar of the king and queen of Gotham. But, sometimes young, aspiring journalists who will do anything to get their name on the juiciest news stories can get themselves into sticky situations. You were no different. After a very close call with Joker and Harley while they were performing a heist, you become the object of their attention and 'admiration'...~~~~~~~Teeter totter in the hilariously criminal world of Joker and Harley and have a few hysterical laughs along the way!
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley quinn/reader, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker/Harley Quinn, joker/reader/harley Quinn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Hardly In (Joker /Reader/ Harley)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this Joker/Reader/Harley story! It was my first fanfiction ever! Please follow me on Wattpad and interact with this story on there, as well. You’ll be able to read more of this story much sooner, because there are more chapters uploaded there! I have other stories you might like, too! My Wattpad is @sweet_life_and_stuff  
> Here’s a link!: https://www.wattpad.com/user/sweet_life_and_stuff 
> 
> I’m asking you to follow me there while this website is still in it’s Beta, so that we can all stay better connected! Thank you <3) 
> 
> P.S. leave a comment on my Wattpad page saying you’re from here after you follow me and I’ll follow you back!

Night time sparkled over Gotham City. The air was brisk as the moonlight illuminated the damp streets and alleyways... 

Many crimes ensued in the night time in Gotham, which is why any average person caught outside after 7 p.m. either was insane or had a death wish. You can decide which category you fit under.. 

"What time is it?" You asked as you held your hands together in front of you, playing with your fingers. You had a slightly anxious look on your face although you mostly hid it well. 

"... 10:43 p.m." your camera man, Sam, said with a husky sigh as he looked at his watch. He was also driving the 'news van'-- (that was really just a navy blue van that he owned and painted the number 38 on to make it look more official) --that you two were currently in. He was in the driver's seat, but you had gotten out of your seat and stood in the cargo area, wanting to give your blood a moment to circulate through your legs efficiently while waiting. 

"Good." You said simply before subtly attempting to swallow the dry lump forming in your throat. 

The van was parked just across the street from Diamond Mine Jewelry Store. The Joker and Harley were supposed to show up there at 11:00 p.m. to ransack the place and you had front row seats, a straight-shot to report the two in action, first hand. This could have possibly been the big break you were looking for that could get you from 'coffee manager' to HEAD JOURNALIST!.. So why were you so nervous? Maybe because you'd have to very careful and calculated. Any wrong move could mean certain death. And it wasn't funny.

"(Y/N)..." Sam said, getting your attention. 

You looked at him, "Yes?" You asked, trying to keep a neutral face. 

".. This is crazy, you know that right?" He questioned you. "Look at us. We've been out here for an hour and forty-five minutes, watching this jewelry store, expecting the two most notorious bad guys to just show up here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to get these two on video as much as the next guy--" you could tell by the way he looked to the side and tensed up, that he was lying about wanting to get close to these two. He was afraid, "--But how do we know that they will even waste their time here?" 

You rolled your eyes. "I told you, Sam. I got an anonymous tip that they would be at this very store and exactly 11 p.m., tonight."

"And who told you that?" Sam questioned. 

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be an 'anonymous tip', now would it?" You questioned back and shook your head. "You can be so difficult sometimes. Just get your camera ready and--" 

Your sentence was interrupted by the approaching zooming sound of a car. 

You scrambled up to the front of the van to look out of the passenger side window just in time to see a fancy, purple Lamborghini speeding by, followed by the blaring sound of cop cars. 

You and Sam both looked at each other. Although your expression was more excitement, whereas he was giving you a look that said 'you got your facts wrong'.

"... I don't make the news, I just want to report it!" You said defensively before quickly sitting down in the seat and buckling up, "Now follow those cars! Go! Go!" 

Your sudden loud demands frightened Sam just enough to make him flinch before he cranked up the van (he had turned it off to preserve energy. Gas is expensive!) and quickly put on his seat belt before slamming his foot on the gas pedal.. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up! We're losing them!" You explained as you hit Sam's arm as if that could make the van go any faster. 

"I'm going as fast as I can, (Y/N)! It's a miracle that we're able to keep up with them at all!" He defended himself. 

It had been about ten minutes since you two joined in the high speed chase. Six out of the ten cop cars that were chasing the Lamborghini had already swerved and were destroyed due to the quick tricks from the Joker to get away. The other cops must have come to their senses and pulled over, turning off their sirens. 

The police knew that they couldn't catch the royal crime duo, chasing them was just a formality now. 

But not for you. 

"Keep going!!" You practically squealed. Without cops around, you'd be much better off getting raw footage of pair. 

Sam glanced towards you once he heard the sound of your seatbelt unbuckling 

"What, are you crazy!?" He questioned you as you carefully climbed out of your seat and went to the back of the van. 

"No. I'm getting your camera! This is great!" You said excitedly as you searched through the miscellaneous CDs and mic stands. 

Geez, why can't he keep the NEWS VAN strictly for NEWS MATERIAL??

".. Just make sure that you do not lose them!" You demanded before your eyes lit up as you spotted the camera. "There you are!" It was in the far corner, near the back doors. 

You kneeled down to grab the camera when you heard Sam mumble, "Uh oh." 

And that's the last thing you heard before a large crash, the van jerked and you were pushed forward, slamming into the back door of the van.. 

Then everything went black very quickly...

~~~~~~~~

You groaned and whimpered softly once you awakened. You were flat on your back, surrounded by random debris that landed in the van during the crash. You sat up and rubbed your head, 

"What happened, Sam?" You mumbled but you didn't get an answer. But your lip did sting when you talked. You brought your hand up and realized it was busted in the crash. You lifted your hand a little further up and felt a trickle of blood from your nose.

"Sam?" You asked again as you turned around, but he was not in the driver seat anymore. 

That dick. He left me!

You crawled to the back door of the van and unlatched it before climbing out of the van with another groan. Your body ached, but you could have been hurt much worse.

You sighed softly as you walked toward the front of the outside of the van to access the situation. The front of the van was destroyed and smashed into a wall. 

"How even?.." You murmured before glancing around to see where you are. 

In a dead end alley. 

You shook your head. 

Sam must have turned into here too quickly, not realizing that it was an alley and was going too fast to stop before smacking into the wall. Figures.. 

But wait, that means... 

You quickly glanced around again and spotted the purple Lamborghini. It was parked in the corner of the alley and it didn't look like anyone was in there.. Anymore.

"You really totaled your van here." You heard a creepily-soothing, feminine voice say. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you looked up and saw Harley Quinn standing on top of the van with a seemingly glowing smile. 

"Aww, what's the matter?" She asked, her voice taunting. She kept her smile as she jumped down in front of you, tilting her head to the side "Cat's got your tongue?" 

You didn't answer her. Your first instinct was to back away. But after just two steps backwards, you bumped into a solid figured. 

You spun around quickly, your eyes widening as you were only inches away from the clown prince of crime himself: the joker. 

He had a wide smile also. He began to give you his signature laugh. You heard Harley laughing behind you, as well...


End file.
